Alexander Shaw
Alexander Shaw is a professional wrestler currently working for the NEXT Promotion, as well as the World Wrestling Alliance in the West Coast Wrestling Association promotion with Pete Whealdon as LIONS FC BIOGRAPHY He would receive a scholarship to continue wrestling at Michigan University. He would wrestle at Michigan for a few years before he was contacted by Anton Assault about possibly pursuing training to be a professional wrestler. After a long and fairly difficult training period at the foot of the LIONS FC master, Alexander's training in grappling and submission were strengthened in long jaunts and studies to Europe and Japan respectively. WRESTLING career 2007 LIONS FC Alexander is part of the LIONS FIGHTING CLUB, and the tag team of the same name. other members include is tag team partner Pete Whealdon, Nathan Rageous, Silas Grey, and the founder and leader Anton Assault. WCWA After finishing his training, Anton Assault sent Alexander to the West Coast Wrestling Alliance to prepare for Pete Whealdon's arrival from Japan, with Pete's tour taking a few weeks longer than Anton or Alexander had suspected, Alexander was given some easy matches in which he displayed flashes of technical brilliance, but ultimately came up short in both encounters, falling to a flash pin, and purposely disqualifying himself to announce the arrival of LIONS FC the tag team. The Following weeks would have LIONS FC in strong tag team showcases against the Sex Symbols and The number one contenders The Big Time Jerks, they would win both matches in impressive fashion, leading up to their first Pay Per View appearance LUCKY SEVENS(07/07/07). At Lucky Sevens, Alexander and Pete would engage in a very hard hitting match with Rex and Rad Hazard, which would see them emerge victorious and allow them a title shot at any time they deemed appropriate. They would take advantage of that opportunity later that night after the first tag team title match of the night. Alexander would score the submission victory over Jim Beam of 80 Proof after a short, but still hard fought match. The Following RIOT Shaw and Whealdon would go to a time limit draw against the Sex Symbols, post match a 2/3 falls match was guaranteed for the Sex Symbols Shaw and Whealdon would relinquish the titles upon the learning of Shaw's injury, and also leave the WCWA to focus on more athletic competition WCWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS Titles Won: July 7, 2007 Defenses: The Sex Symbols in a 30 Minute Draw The Heatseekers in a Double Knockout in Wrestle Coast: Cascadia in what was described as an exceptionally hard hitting sprint paced match Vacated due to injury. NEXT Alexander Shaw debuted in NEXT quickly crushing several local talents with his Heel Hook finishing maneuver. He would gain notoriety for his use of innovative wrestling techniques such as his Stretch Muffler Spin, Leg Lock Full Nelson, and a variety of pretzel submission that were of "had-to-be-seen-to-be-believed" variety. in the Ten man Elimination match that is highly regarded as a possible match of the year candidate from the RETURN OF THE MACK show, Alexander would score a crucial elimination by HEEL HOOK submission to further his ascension to the main event in NEXT, he would however be defeated later in the match, ending his bid for the number one contender ship for the Wisconsin State Championship. The following show FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT! would find Alexander lined up against Alexsei Tarasov in what was being hyped as a classic mat battle BEFORE the match had even taken place. The fans would not go home disappointed as both men went hold for hold and strike for strike for 20 minutes, Shaw would gain the upper hand in the late stages of the match, and Tarasov would become the first man to ever break the heel hook, forcing Alexander to submit quickly there after. Foreign Excursions Superstar PRO LIONS FC has traveled to Japan as a Team once to compete in Jason Ramsey's Superstar PRO promotion, though they came up on the short end of the stick against Black Violence, a rematch has been scheduled for the biggest show in Japan since the folding of Pro Wrestling ZION, with Shaw hungry to avenge the earlier loss. On That show, LIONS FC would avenge their earlier loss to Black Violence in another hotly contested and high spirited match, this time with LIONS FC coming out on top and gaining a measure of international notoriety New Japan Wrestling Federation Alexander Shaw would travel to Japan to meet with the executives of NJWF to participate in the Spirit Glory tournament. Shaw was selected for the tarei(Great Spirit) Group based on his preformances in Superstar PRO and NEXT. Spirit Glory Calender for Alexander Shaw Wednesday September 19, 2007 From the Osaka Rinkai Sports Center(3,500) .v. Street Samurai Spade of the ICWF Shaw would win this match with a roll up, after a brutal hard fought affair that saw Shaw debut a more MMA based approach in the ring, however he would have his arm fractured during the match. injury and end of year action Shaw would make his first return to the ring in early December in a six man tag in Wrestle Coast Cascadia, coming up on the losing end, He spent very little time in the ring however, and it is still unknown how well his arm has healed. Shaw would also move from his home in Chicago to Tokyo, Japan to continue his training in the NJWF Dojo. 2008 Alexander would spend 2008 on the bench with LIONS FC as his former partner and friend would go on to reach previously unthinkable heights. Shaw would look upon this revelation with the kind of bitterness one would expect of a finely tuned athlete forced to sit and rehab an injury that would cost him one of his most valuable offensive weapons, his chops. Shaw would return to Germany, to continue his training, and further enhance his moveset, and to strip it bare, to focus on the basics. His return to the ring would not come in the United States, but in Japan with the NJWF once again, he would be a man changed, no longer bearing his military countenance, but instead he would take on the look of a man searching for himself. NJWF would cease holding events early in 2009, with his contract guaranteed for one more year, Shaw would take the time to instead of working the indies, or returning to the WfWA, to train and renew himself as a fighter. 2010 twenty-ten would see the return of the newly rechristened Milwaukee Mauler, opting to join the Alpha Promotion. IN WRESTLING Commonly Used Moves Front Elbow Strike Signature Moves Finishers Backbrain Rolling Elbow, often from a Sleeper Setup Category:Wrestlers